moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Write; Precious Gift
Site Write Challenge June 2012 Describe the greatest gift given to your character. ---- Precious Gift Salley was never one for keeping trinkets. There never really seemed to be a point to keeping an attachment that couldn't give you the same affections in return. But, well, one is allowed to change their opinions, aren't they? It wasn't just the two of them, floating over a sparkling lake. The dwarf shaman's four Spirit guides were with them, singing and blessing the union of a spirit to a necklace Gruph had been working on for awhile now. Although, at the time, Salley didn't realize the Spirits were also blessing another second union. As Oni's spirit joined with the diamond set above the ring worked into the amulet, it shined with a soft light. Pure, honest, lovely. The little spirit's presence could be felt, happily settling into it's new home. A small voice emitted form the diamond. "Thank you," it said with a happy inflection. "I could not have asked for more." The Spirits continued to sing as the magic finished. Salley pulled her hands away and clasped them in front of her. Her eyes shined with joy. She didn't speak, she couldn't. This was too perfect a moment to ruin with words. Gruph stood slowly, walking a few steps forward as the Spirits continued to sing, though they lowered their voices. He turned, facing Salley, his eyes watering a bit as he fought to keep himself from crying. Gruph took a knee and held out the softly glowing necklace in his palm. His eyes met Salley's as he began to speak. "It's been a long journey since Ey' first began tah Shaman's path. Tah Vale, forming Tah Grey, tah offensives ah late, but wit' all tha' has gone on, yah has been tah strength girdin' meh. Tah wind tha' blows tah sails. Tah sun tha' lights mah world." He was smiling, eyes watering as he did his best to keep his voice steady. "Ey've come tah treasure yah more tha' tah world, Love." Salley blushed gently, dipping her head shyly but kept eye contact with him throughout. "Gruph, love, you -are- my world," she said softly. Her heart fluttered, it touched to her spirit where he could feel it through their link, their sacred bond, to show him the absolute pure love she held for him. Gruph continued. "Fer though tah Spirits have given' meh much, none have brought joy tah mah life like yah have." He laughed a bit as he said, "Ey'll nevah ferget our firs' dance at tah Clergy ball. Where Ey' won yah tha' night, but it wasn't til ah few days aftah in Winterspring tha' Ey' knew fer sure. Tha' Ey' want'd tah spend tah rest of mah life with ah spirit as strong as yahself." He paused before he asked, "If yah would, will yah marry mah?" Salley's eyes brimmed with unshed tears and she brought her hands to cover her mouth where a large, untamed smile began to grow. "Yes," she said in awe, before she walked to Gruph and flung her arms around him. They may have fallen over from the force if the dwarf weren't so steady. "Yes!" the breathless call came again. She began to cover the dwarf in kisses and tears of joy. The young woman sighed happily at the memory, so very fresh in her mind as she gazed down at the ring... or necklace. Really, it was both. Yes, for the first time in her life she felt she had a gift worth keeping. Category:Stories